Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee is a major protagonist from RWBY. She made her series debut in Civil War. Canon Weiss is a major character in RWBY, being one of the four titular characters. Raised in a less than kind household, with an abusive father and an alcoholic mother, Weiss always aspired to become a Huntress in hopes of "fixing her family's name." Pre-Convergence Before the event, Weiss was spending time with Ruby around Beacon, discussing a large variety of things not limited to the matter of the Coalition. Plot Involvement Civil War Most of the time, Weiss stuck with Ruby to assure the safety of her friend. However, for a time, she and her team leader's beliefs conflicted on the matter of how to deal with Ilona. But in the end things worked out despite this, as they always do. The Time Crisis Weiss makes a brief appearance within the first chapter of The Time Crisis, shown fighting alongside Team RWBY and the group of Survivors against the invading Titans of her home world. Epilogue(s) Civil War The two parts of her epilogue can be found here and here. Character Relationships * Ruby Rose - A character from RWBY who debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. Ruby is the leader of Team RWBY, and thus she and Weiss have been more or less shoved close together. But not unpleasantly so - over time, despite her initial coldness towards Ruby, Weiss has come to be very close to her. * Winter Schnee - Winter Schnee is also from ''RWBY and also made her debut in ''Civil War''. Winter is Weiss's elder sister, who Weiss cares for and idolizes. Despite Winter occasionally acting cold towards Weiss, she is shown to care deeply for her. * Blake Belladonna - Another major character from RWBY who debuted in The Time Crisis. Blake is also a member of Team RWBY, and though Weiss and Blake's relationship had started off rocky, they had eventually learned to trust and confide in each other. In The Time Crisis, the two of them, along with Ruby and Yang, are briefly shown fighting alongside one another against invading Titans. * Yang Xiao Long - Another major character from RWBY who first appeared in Monokuma Rising. Like with Ruby and Blake, Yang is another member of Team RWBY whom Weiss trusts and routinely fights alongside. Trivia * This Weiss is taken from the same timeline as the Ruby Rose and Winter Schnee of the Convergence Series, just after Volume 2, and preceding an alternate take of Volume 3. * A non-canon incarnation of the character appeared in The Garden of Remnant, taking place in the home world of the Alpha incarnation of Blake Belladonna. * Weiss is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Civil War Category:Survivors Category:Coalition Category:RWBY characters Category:The Time Crisis Category:NPCs